Relighting an old flame
by XxStephXx
Summary: James and Lily broke up after Hogwarts, but a chance meeting leads them to rekindle their relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Chance meeting**

James and Lily had went out during their 7th year but had broken up a few weeks after school finished.

Lily's two best friends were Kara and Lucy.

Kara had went out with Sirius for a few months a Hogwarts, but they had broken up because neither of them were very good at long term realationships. But they had never really gotten over each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily, Kara and Lucy were sitting in a booth in an all night cafe. Lily and Kara were trying to cheer Lucy up, who had just gotten dumped again. She always got too involved in relationships too soon.

The three of them were completely oblivious to the fact that James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting in the very next booth.

"Hey I know what will cheer you up" said Kara getting up and walking out of the cafe.

"Where is she going?" giggled Lily, "this isn't exactly the safest neighbourhood at night"

"I-I don't know...it doesn't matter n-now that Stu's dumped me, I-I really thought he was the one" said Lucy

"Yeah, you've said that about, Ryan, Josh, Kyle, David, Sam, Mike, Richard, Lewis ..." rattled off Lily

"Yeah okay I get it" snapped Lucy, "but this time it was different"

Kara came back into the cafe carrying a bag.

"This is all you need to get over a bastard like Stu" said Kara emptying the contents of the bag onto the table.

"Okay, a dildo, blue did they run out of pink. Ooh handcuffs the good metal ones, strong. And whats that a book, what the hell?" said Lily.

"Karms Sutra, over 750 different positions to maximise pleasure." giggle Kara.

"I-I can't believe you bought those, what if someone sees" hissed Lucy.

"Well, then we'll get rid of them" said Lily picking up the dildo and throwing it over to the booth in front of her.

"What the fuck?" they heard a male voice say "ahhh what the fuck is that?"

"There's someone there" hissed Kara before dissolving into unstoppable giggles.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'll go"

Lily got up and went over to the next booth "I'm s..." she started then she saw who it was she had hit.

"Lily" said Sirius completely shocked

"Sirius"

"Are you responsible for this" said Sirius holding out the dildo at arms length.

"Uh yeah kinda"

"Well Ms Evans I'm shocked, I wouldn't have expected this of a former headgirl. What's the matter, not getting any?" grinned Sirius.

"I'm getting plenty thanks, Black" said Lily taking the dildo from Sirius, "Oh hi Remus, James"

"Hi"

"Hi" said James slightly dazed by seeing Lily, she looked amazing even better than he remembered.

"Hey Lily whats taking you so long, you better not be hiding any hot guys back there cause Lucy's need is greater than yours right now" said Kara then her head appeared over the top of the booth.

"Oh shit, Luce look who it is" said Kara.

"W-who? If its Stu I-I'm not ready to see him yet" they heard Lucy reply.

"No it's the mightly marauders" said Lily

"Really" said Lucy peeking her head over the booth, "Hi guys, wow we haven't seen you in almost a year"

"Yeah, it's been a while, what are you all up to these days?" asked Remus.

"I'm a healer" said Lucy

"Vice chairman of Chudley Cannons" said Kara.

"Wow seriously" said James

"Yep"

"What about you Lily?" he asked

"I'm a lawyer" she said, " and you guys?"

"Aurors" James, Remus and Sirius chorused

"I'm not even surprised" laughed Lily.

_'I love her laugh"_ thought James become more and more infatuated with Lily again.

_'James looks good, and sooooo hot'_ thought Lily.

Just then the waiter went past with a plate containing a massive greasy burger and was crammed with chips.

"Mmmm foods here" said Lily smacking her lips, "we'll see you later, I'm starving. Oh Sirius here you might want to keep this" she said handing him the dildo, "strap it on, then you might be able to satisfy a woman"

"Oi I can satisfy a woman perfectly on my own thanks" said Sirius outraged, "can't I Kaz?"

"Uh yeah whatever you say, the earth moved every time" said Kara sarcastically.

"See" he said truimphantly, "Oi that better not have sarcastic"

The girls just laughed and went to eat at their table.


	2. Old Feelings Resurface

**Old Feelings Resurface**

"I'm still so hungry" moaned Lily, even though she had just finished eating a huge amount of food. "I'm going to go order a chocolate sundae," Lily got up and went over to the counter and ordered herself a sundae.

"Arrghhhhhh" she heard Kara shout from their table.

"What did she say now?" Lily shouted over.

"She wants to give up sex to look for love" Kara shouted back.

"WHAT? But...why?" shouted Lily outraged, "How is she going to know if it's love if she doesn't shag him. They could get married and only on their wedding night she could find out that he had a green cock, or that he can't get it up"

"Miss Evans, such vulgarities coming out of such a delicate little mouth" shouted Sirius.

"She's always like this, when she hasn't had sex in a few weeks" shouted Kara.

"Hey" shouted Lily who now had her sundae.

"Well, it's true, you haven't since you dumped Mark and that was 3 weeks ago" shouted Kara.

"Traitor" said Lily then she sat down beside James, "well I'm going to talk to James and Remus cause they don't broadcast my sex life for the whole world to hear"

"Hardly the whole world, there's only the 6 of us here and the cook" said Sirius.

"So, you never know the cook could have been my soulmate, but you people could have scared him off and now I'll die alone" said Lily dramatically.

"Oh shut up" said Kara as she and Lucy sat down next to Sirius, "if you're soulmate was here, the sight of you eating that burger would have scared him off, not us"

_'Wow, James still looks sooo hot. God, I remember the amazing sex we used to have. Why did we break up again?'_ thought Lily then she scowled and accidently said out loud, "Shut up, stop lusting, must get over my stupid one track mindedness"

"What?" said Sirius, who was well aware of Lily's habit of accidently saying what she was thinking, "Who was it you were thinking about. If it was me, there's no need to fantisise I'll take you outside right now"

"You wish, sorry Siri, but I'm out of your league. I was actually thinking of the best way to seduce Remus" said Lily.

Everyone just laughed at this, it was a well known fact that Remus and Lily were good friends at school and were more like brother and sister than anything else.

_'Wow, she's changed but in a good way, she always used to get embarassed about sex. She looks great too, I definitely like her hair shorter'_ thought James as he watched Lily, then he noticed the look he was getting from Remus, _'Great, I've been in her company for 2 minutes and I already feel as if I'm back at Hogwarts. I always thought it was cute how she would talk to herself and not realise it.'_

"Do you see that?" Sirius whispered to Kara, sending shivers down her spine.

"See what," she whispered back.

"Prongs and Lils" he whispered indicating to where James and Lily were silently stealing side glances at each other.

"Those two, they don't change, Lils hasn't been the same since they split up" Kara whispered.

"Neither has Prongs, he used to miss her all the time, he still does sometimes but he hides it better" he whispered.

"They're made for each other" whispered Kara looking intently at Sirius.

"Yeah and only they can't see it" he whispered allowing his gaze to linger on Kara a little while longer than necessary.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" said James.

"Us, nothing, just your lack of love life" smirked Sirius.

"Ooooh James isn't getting any either, I'm surprised you always seemed to be at it, at Hogwarts" said Kara.

"Yeah, but so was Lils" Remus pointed out.

"Hey, I don't care I've changed since I was 16, I don't want to go to some bar and pick up some random slut, just for a cheap thrill. I want sex with someone I care about, when it actually means something" said James

_'What does that mean? Did he think I was a slut, just a cheap thrill' _thought Lily.

Almost as if reading her mind James quickly added, "I've got Lils to thank for that, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have known how much better it was with someone you love"

"awww how sweet, he's gone all soppy on us" teased Sirius.

_'hmmmm sensitive, sweet, sexy' _thought Lily but then she said out loud, "and sooooo hot"

"Lily you really have to stop that, we don't want to hear all your horny thoughts" said Remus, "out of interest, who are you thinking about?"

"Um...Tom the uh guy from work" lied Lily as she mentally undressed James with her mind.

"Ooooo he is pretty fit, its a pity you won't get to see him now" said Kara

"Yeah uh I guess"

_'She lied, it's not some guy from work, I swear if it's Sirius I'll kill him. She looks so gorgeous when she's uncomfortable, her lips look so soft, I would never get tired of kissing them'_ thought James.


	3. Giving in to old feelings

**Giving in to old feelings**

"I better be going" said James, about 11:30pm

"Uh me too, I've got work tomorrow" said Lily

"Do you want me to walk with you?" said Kara, who had just managed to drag herself from the conversation she was having with Sirius.

"No, I'll be fine, it's not far" said Lily, "you stay, have fun. Don't let Siri take advantage"

"Oi, I am a perfect gentleman" said Sirius pretending to be outraged.

"Whatever" said Lily rolling her eyes.

"I'll walk you home" said James

"I'll be alright, it's five minutes away. I'm a big girl now, I don't need help crossing the road" said Lily, irritated

"What way is it?" demanded James

"5 minutes that way" said Lily pointing.

"I'm going that way anyway" said James, even though his flat was in the complete opposite direction.

"Go on Lily, it's not safe out there for a pretty girl like you" said Remus

"Fine, if it will shut you lot up" said Lily then she muttered, "honestly, haven't seen you for a year and you've already started nagging"

"Come on, before we all decide we don't want to take all your insults" said James guiding Lily out of the cafe, "bye everyone"

"Bye" shouted Lily

"Bye" everyone else shouted.

James had his hand on Lily's shoulder as he guided her out of the cafe. They walked down the street in silence.

"So...how have you been?" asked Lily

"Alright, I suppose and you?"

"Yeah, I've been good" said Lily, "So what is it like being an Auror?"

"It's great, it's what I've always wanted" said James, then silently added to himself, _'and you, making you my wife, the mother of my children'_

"Okay, I don't care. Stop" said Lily stopping abruptly in the street.

"What? Lily are you insane?"

"I-I, damn it, I... shut up" said Lily then she leaned forward and started kissing James, then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

James was completely shocked, that had been the last thing he had been expecting. It only took him a second to realise, he responded kissing her back hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

They finally had to pull away to breathe.

"I.. uh...you, we...whoah" panted James

"Shhhh" said Lily pulling him into another passionate kiss, this time her finger running through his hair. He let his hands fall down to her ass.

They yet again had to pull away to catch their breath, then James swept her hair out of the way and started to lightly kiss her neck.

"Oh Merlin, I've missed you James" said Lily

"and I've missed you so much" said James softly into her ear.

"Maybe we should move from the middle of the street" said Lily slightly breathless.

"Lets go to my place" said James looking at Lily for her reaction.

"Hmmm" she smirked, "can we apparate there" she said impaitently.

"Yes" he said feeling as though he was going to burst if he didn't get her out of those clothes soon.

James apparated them to the entry way of his building, which was as close as he could apparate because of the anti-apparation protection spells he had in place. James had to break away from the kiss he was currently engaged in with Lily to open the outer door. As soon as the door was open, James pulled Lily into another passionate kiss, needing to taste her again. Not breaking the kiss, they managed to find their way to the elavator. They got in and Lily couldn't take it anymore, as soon as the elevator started moving, she broke away from James and hit the stop button, the elevator lurched and suddenly stopped between floors.

"Lily" said James

"Uh huh" she said going back over to James and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" he said already backing Lily into the back wall of the elevator.

"So, it's alright to do it in the library or on McGonagol's desk but not on an elevator" she said allowing James to pin her against the wall.

"I forgot how much, you like the element of danger"

"I believe it was your idea to shag on McGonagol's desk and the library" said Lily, "are you having some trouble there?"

She was wearing a tight skirt that came to just above her knees but was slit up her thigh, and James was clearly struggling, because he couldn't lift it up, or see how to get it off.

"Yeah, how the hell am I suppose to get through this" he said frustrated.

"The zip is at the back" said Lily then she reached to undo it.

"No, I'll do it, then I'll do you"


	4. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

THE NEXT MORNING

Lily woke up first the next morning and noticed she was in a strange room. She spotted her clothes on the floor, she got up to get dressed, without looking to see who was sleeping next to her. Then she noticed a familar poster on the wall, she turned and saw James, suddenly remembering what happened the night before.

She would have loved to climb back into bed with James, but that particular morning she couldn't.

She got dressed and went over to where James was sleeping, she flicked his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek, then she turned to write him a note.

But she had woken him up

"Lily" he said groggily

"Oh god, you scared me, I thought you were still asleep" said Lily

"Were you leaving?"

"I was, sorry" she said guiltily, "it's just, I really can't be late for work today"

"Oh so... was last night, just last night or..."

"I dunno, thats up to you"

"I want to see you again, you're the only one who... no'one can..."

Lily cut him off with a kiss, "You're babbling"

"I know, I just don't want you to go until I'm a bit more awake and I can say what I really want to say"

"I know, I wish I didn't have to go, but I really do have to. Are you on the floo network?"

"Yeah, the powder is in the living room on the fireplace"

"Thanks" said Lily getting up to go

"Don't I even get a kiss goodbye?"

"I'm sorry, of course you do" she said leaning down and kissing him deeply, "I really have to go"

"Okay, okay. When am I going to see you again?"

"Today, later...If I don't see you, I'll owl you tonght" said Lily

"You better"

"I will, bye"

"Bye"

"Oh James can we keep this just between us, you know until..."

"Yeah of course"

"Great, bye"

"Bye"


	5. New Colleague

**New Colleague**

"Right, settle down you lot" Alastor Moody shouted to the room of Aurors

The room quieted down. (A/N don't know if quietened is actually a word, but go with it anyway)

"as you all know we're hired an in house interegator and here she is, it gives me great pleasure (A/n not like that, get your minds out of the gutter) to introduce to you all Miss Lily Evans" announced Moody

Hearing her name, James' head snapped up and then he noticed Lily standing next to Moody, delibrately looking away from him.

"Right, Evans, if you want to take a seat, I'll start today's briefing"

After the briefing everyone started to file out of the room. James was trying to catch up with Lily. When he finally got into the corridor, he saw her talking to Jerade Finkel, Regus King and Alan Bones, all well known players.

"So, how did a pretty girl like you get into the messy world of interogation" King asked Lily

"Well, I was a lawyer, but I decided I wanted to do something to help in the war" said Lily

"If you need anyone to help show you around, I'm available" said Bones

"What about a drink after work?" asked Finked

That was when James had heard enough, so before Lily could politely decline, he butted in.

"Finkel, your wife is in reception" said James

"Oh...uh...I...bye" stuttered Finkel before running off in the direction of the reception.

"Don't you think you two should be getting to work" he said to the other two.

"What about you Potter? Don't you have work to do as well?" said Bones, trying to be smart.

"I need Ms Evans' opinion on a few matters" said James, then he started to walk away gesturing for Lily to follow him. He lead her into his office and closed the door behind them.

"So..." he said

"So...what?" said Lily, sliding up to him and resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know if I would be working directly with the Auror or not. Why, aren't you pleased?"

"Pleased? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to take you right there in the middle of the briefing room?" he said twirling Lily round and pinning her against the door. Then he leaned down and kissed her fiercely

"Kara and Lucy didn't even notice I didn't go home last night. They were both sleeping off hangovers this morning" said Lily after they had pulled away to breathe.

"Hmmm one good thing about living alone, I can have sleepovers anytime I want and have my wicked way with innocent young women like yourself anywhere in the flat" said James suggestively.

"Really? We were a little dull last night, once in the elevator and three times in the bed. We're losing it" teased Lily

"Losing it, I don't think so, especially after the noises you were making"

"What makes you think I wasn't faking it?"

"Puhlease" said James, "when have you ever had to fake anything with me"

"True"

"What are you doing at lunchtime?"

"You hopefully"

"Maybe, we could talk"

"Awww, talk" pouted Lily

"Come on, you know we have to"

"I suppose, but if we just postponed it then we could have some fun, on the couch, the kitchen table and if there's time the shower" she said seductively

"The shower" he said slowly making sure he had heard right

"Uh huh"

"Lily" he groaned, "come on"

"I know, we'll talk, I just wanted to tease you a little" she grinned

"Tease, that was bloody torture"

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist"

James then spontaneously grabbed Lily by the waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her as if his life depended on it, she responed kissing him back just as fiercely.

"I love it when you spontaneous" she said as they pulled apart and she turned and left the room.

"And I love you" whispered James as he watched her leave.


	6. Confessing All

**Confessing All**

Lily and James had decided to start to see each other again, but to keep it from their friends because they didn't want to feel pressured into making it work.

--------------------------------------------

That night Lily woke up from what she thought was a long nap. She and James had just had sex and she had fallen asleep as soon as it was over. James had closed the curtains, had a cup of tea then he climbed in to bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow, Lily woke up.

Lily saw his lying on his side with his back to her and she assumed he was asleep. She scooted closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you so much. You loved me once, I just hope you can again one day" she whispered then she kissed his shoulder and rolled away.

"I do," said James

"What?" said Lily, "I thought you were asleep"

"Nope"

"Oh I'm sorry, I should probably just go," she said sitting up, and starting to get out of bed.

"No" said James grabbing her wrist, "I love you too, I..."

Lily turned to look at James, "You don't have to say that, it's okay"

"No, no it's not. I love you, I'm not just saying that. I've never stopped loving you"

"James" she sighed

"Lily, love. Look at me" said James, Lily didn't, she continued to stare at the bed sheets. James curled his finger under her chin so that she had no choice but to look at him. "I love you. I'm not lying, and you know I'm not"

Lily just looked at him for a few seconds, she could see the love in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whined like a child

"I didn't want to scare you off again," said James pulling her into his arms and lying down again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I um... didn't want to scare you off" she giggled nervously

"You couldn't ever scare me off, I'm gonna be here forever"

"What _here_"

"Not physically here in this spot, but I'll always be there when you need me"

"I need you, now"

"I'm here, so what do you need me for?"

"I need you inside me _now_"

"You're wish my dear is my command" and with that James turned over pinning Lily under him...


	7. Chapter 7

Pasta and the Past 

A WEEK AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER

Lily woke up in James' arms, she smiled just at the sight of him when she woke up. Then she sighed she had to get up and go back to her flat, so that Kara and Lucy didn't get suspicious. She pulled the covers off herself and untangled herself from James, she hated leaving him.

"Awww, you're leaving already," moaned James waking up

"I have to"

"Why? I want you to stay," he whined

"And I want to stay as well, but I have to or Kara and Lucy will start suspecting. I need to have a shower as well," said Lily.

"Have a shower here, I'll even keep you company"

"That is very tempting but I really do have to go"

"Okay, I'll let you go on one condition," said James

"And what might that be"

"That you stay here tonight and you don't leave in the morning"

"But tomorrow is Saturday, I'd leave later anyway"

"I know, but I want to sleep late and wake up with you still here, and cook you breakfast and spend the whole day with you," said James.

"That would be great but how…"

"I dunno, tell them you're visiting your mom or something then you could stay all weekend. I'll tell Padfoot and Moony the same. We'd be all alone for a whole weekend. Come on I'll cook you dinner tonight," said James getting excited about them spending all that time alone.

"Okay, okay no need to threaten me. Of course I'll stay"

"The whole weekend"

"The whole weekend"

"Friday night to Monday morning"

"Yes, you fool" said Lily kissing James, "but I have to now"

"My cooking isn't as bad as it used to be, my mum taught me to make pasta and I can make the famous Potter sauce," said James proudly.

"Okay, I'll look forward to tasting it. But if I get food poisoning you're in big trouble"

"Would I give my beautiful, sexy, adorable Lily flower food poisoning?"

"Not intentionally"

"I'll be careful I promise"

"Okay, bye. I really have to go," said Lily giving James one last kiss then she got up, "I love you"

"Love you more"

-------------------

THAT NIGHT

Lily came out of James' fireplace, she could hear James singing in the kitchen. She went into the kitchen and stood in the doorway and watched James. He was chopping tomatoes and wiggling his hips in time to his singing. He was wearing an apron that said 'c'mere and snog the cook'.

'_Awww he's so cute and that ass… wow. Although he can't hold a tune'_ she thought fondly.

Then James spotted her and his whole face lit up.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked

"Not long" she said giving him a kiss.

"Did you tell them?" he asked eagerly

"Yep, although I do feel a little guilty about lying to them"

"I know I do too. But I just want to be with you. I miss you when you have to go"

"And I miss you too, but we have the whole weekend together"

"Yeah and I am going to spoil you rotten" said James handing Lily a glass of wine.

"Ooooo I can't wait" said Lily

"Good, now take this and go into the living room and relax, I'll call you when the food is ready"

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping"

"No you're going to relax. I mean it I'm going to pamper you so much you'll never want to leave"

Lily already knew she wouldn't want to leave him, ever.


	8. Shortlived Bliss

**ShortlivedBliss**

"Awww where are you going?" whined Lily.

It was now Sunday morning, Lily and James were in bed, having woken up over an hour ago.

"I'm just going for a shave and a shower," said James

"Why? We had a shower last night, you don't need another one"

"Okay, but I do need to shave"

"Why? I love the rugged sexy look"

"Lily, I passed the rugged sexy look yesterday, now I'm starting to go for the scruffy vagrant look"

"Hmmph," grumbled Lily knowing he was right, even if he wasn't he would have gone anyway.

"I won't be long, I'm only going for a shave so take that pouty look off your face," said James.

"Fine, I guess I'll go and make breakfast," said Lily getting up.

------------

10 MINUTES LATER

"There, that's me all handsome," said James going into the kitchen where Lily was making breakfast.

"You can't work wonders like that in 10 minutes it takes at least 3 months for plastic surgery of that magnitude," retorted Lily.

"Now you've hurt my feelings. I feel ugly now," pouted James.

"Well so you should"

"Are you going in the huff because I had to shave?"

"Maybe," said Lily with a small smile on her face, "You'll have to grovel for forgiveness or make it up to me"

"Oh, I think I'll make it up to you, somehow," said James turning the cooker off and taking Lily by the hand and leading her to his bedroom.

It was as fantastic as it always was with them, but this time it was different, they had forgotten to cast the contraceptive charm, but neither of them noticed.


	9. A Battle that ends in tragedy

A Battle that ends in tragedy 

"Prongs, Prongs," Lily and James heard Sirius shout.

"Shit," whispered Lily getting off his lap and straightening out her clothes, James did the same. Just as they got themselves sorted, Sirius barged in.

"Thanks for knocking," said James sarcastically.

"No time, there's an attack in Diagon Alley, the bastards are trying to take it over," said Sirius, "we have to go"

"Right okay," said James grabbing his wand.

Lily could only look on in horror, as the man she loved went to risk his life yet again. She had done this before, but this time she felt an odd fluttering in her stomach.

As James was going out his office door, he turned and mouthed to Lily, "I love you"

She mouthed back, "I love you too"

All day Lily was on edge, waiting for James to come back. She couldn't explain it, but she just had an awful feeling about this attack, that this was bigger.

Around 3pm she saw one of the Aurors that went to fight with James, Calum she thought his name was.

"Hey, it's Calum right?" said Lily

"Yeah, Lily Evans?" he said

"Right, anyway the attack what happened?"

"It was awful, we managed to fight them off, increased security around the place, but we lost Potter"

Lily's heart stopped.

"Wh-what do you mean? Is-is he d-dea…"

"No, but he got hit with a truck load of curses, he's a coma. So he's out of action for a while, if he pulls through at all"

Lily didn't say a word, she just ran as fast as she could to the apparation point and apparated to St Mungo's.

"Sirius, Sirius. What happened?" she gasped as she ran towards Sirius.

"I don't know I was fighting off 2 of them, I turned round and he was on the ground," said Sirius looking utterly devastated.

"I'm sorry," she said hugging Sirius, "How is he now?"

"In a coma, they don't know if he'll ever come out of it. Lily, people stay in them for years. What if he never wakes up?"

----------------

THAT NIGHT AT JAMES' FLAT

Lily didn't get away from the hospital until about 2am, she had spent all day trying to comfort Sirius and look after James' mother. All the while she was falling apart inside.

She apparated to James' flat, and her knees buckled as she collapsed sobbing.

A few days ago they had been so happy, and now he might never wake up.

Lily cried herself to sleep in the spot she had apparated to right in the middle of his living room.


	10. Waiting, wondering & the pitter patter

**Waiting and Wondering and the pitter patter of little feet**

It had been a week since the battle, James still wasn't out of his coma. Lily spent her nights by his side, she couldn't be there during visiting hours, so she waited until James' mum, Sirius and Remus left and then she would go to his room.

It was around 6am, Lily had fallen asleep in the chair next to James' bed. She started to wake up, then a wave of nausea hit her and she had to run to the bathroom. Lily had been throwing up for 10 minutes, when a healer came in.

"You're throwing up again?" she said

"Yeah," was all Lily could say before she started to throw up again.

"That's the third morning in a row. I don't care what you say, I'm running some tests this can't be normal"

"I appreciate your concern Ruby, but there's no need it's probably just exhaustion, stress or something," said Lily, she had gotten to know the healer, after spending every night for the past week by James' side.

"I don't care, you have to look after yourself. I'll just take some blood, and I'll rush the results, you'll have them by tonight"

"Ruby, I really don't have tim…"

"Nonsense it'll only take a few minutes, you'll still have time to go home and get changed before you have to be at work"

"I'm not going to win, am I?" said Lily accepting defeat.

"No, but you know it could be morning sickness, you could be pregnant"

"No, it's not possible my period isn't due for another week"

"Have you had sex since then?"

"Yes, but we always use the charm"

"Well it's still possible, but it's unlikely for symptoms like morning sickness to be showing so early"

"I'm not pregnant," sighed Lily wearily.

"Then we have to find out what is wrong with you. James wouldn't want you to suffer," said Ruby

"I thought you didn't know him"

"I don't, but I have spoken to him when he's brought victims in. It's pretty clear you love him, he's protective isn't he?"

"Yes, fine alright I'll have the tests," said Lily.

* * *

THAT NIGHT 

"How is he?" asked Lily, Ruby was taking James' pulse and heart rate.

"No change, I'm sorry," said Ruby

"Nothing at all?" asked Lily desperately

"Nothing, since he squeezed his mum's hand yesterday"

"Oh well," said Lily sitting down next to James' bed, "Hi, sorry I'm a little later than usual there was a huge raid, so I had a backlog of suspects but I thought fuck em' they can wait till the morning," she said taking his hand.

"I've got your test results," said Ruby once she had finished James' examination.

"Oh right," said Lily without any enthusiasm

"I was right, you're pregnant"

"WHAT? No that's not possible. I can't be… I" babbled Lily.

"Sorry babe, but you're pregnant. It's early days, you're not even 2 weeks gone yet"

"But…but"

"No, buts you're up the duff, in club, up the spout, whatever you want to call it, but you are 'with child'. I assume it's his"

"Uh yeah, I just whoah…"

"Yeah, I wish I could say I know what you're going through, but I have no idea. Just so you know you don't have to decide anything, you've got 2 and a half months to decide what you're going do. Don't do anything rash though, there is every chance that James will wake up," said Ruby.

"Thanks, I just, could you leave us alone I just need some time to think…"

"Sure, I'm on all night, so if you need someone to talk to, I'll be right down the hall"

"Thank you"

"No problem"


	11. James wakes up

**James wakes up**

"Here," said Ruby, waking up Lily who had yet again fell asleep next to James' bed. Ruby was holding out a tray of food to Lily.

It was a week since Lily found out she was pregnant.

"Oh thanks, but I don't think I could face anything. I still feel a little nauseas from earlier"

"Even so, you have to keep your strength up. You have the baby to think of now"

"Okay, I'll try"

"Don't try, just eat something," said Ruby firmly.

"Fine. Are you this hard on all your patients?"

"No, just the stubborn ones that don't know what is good for them"

"Fine, I'll eat it."

"Good girl, now I've got to go and do my rounds" said Ruby

"Morning," Lily said to James, "I hope she's taking as good care of you as she is of me and the baby. Please wake up, please don't leave me to do this all alone," she pleaded then she took his hand and put it on her stomach, "That's our baby in there, and I'm terrified so please wake up, I don't know what to do, I don't know…" then Lily got up and left to go to work, but what she didn't notice was James' eyes starting to flutter as he woke up.

-------

That night Lily went to the hospital the same as she had been doing for nearly 2 weeks, but this time she got a shock, in James' room was Sirius, Remus and James' mother all celebrating, but best of all James was sitting up in his bed laughing with Sirius.

"Lily, what are you doing here? We thought you had a date tonight," said Remus.

"Oh he uh cancelled so I came by to get some records for a suspect so I thought I'd come and see how James was."

"Oh well, see for yourself, he woke up this morning," said James' mum

"I see that, that's great, you gave everyone quite a fright," she said to James, but she couldn't look at him, if she did she would breakdown.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that," mumbled James.

"Sit down have a drink, come on we're celebrating," said Sirius cheerfully as he held out a glass of champagne.

"Uh no I better not, it'll just go to my head," said Lily meaning the champagne, "and I have to get the files back to the office"

"Oh right, it's a pity you can't stay," said Mrs. Potter.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm so glad you'll be okay and I'm sorry I can't stay," she said before rushing out of the room.

Lily walked down the corridor to go to the apparation points, but she bumped into Ruby.

"Hi, have you heard the good news? I've been trying to get in touch with you all day," said Ruby cheerfully.

"Uh yeah, I went in to see him and his mother and friends were there so…" said Lily still dazed, (Ruby knew that their relationship was a secret)

"Oh so you couldn't…"

"No" said Lily feeling as though she was about to cry.

"Hey, don't worry come back in an hour"

"But…"

"No buts, I will personally kick them all out in 45 minutes, okay?"

"Okay"

---------------

AN HOUR LATER

"Hi, have they…" Lily asked Ruby

"They were dragged out 10 minutes ago. I think he's still awake"

"Thank you, thank you so much," squealed Lily hugging Ruby

"No problem, now go and see him"

Lily went down to James' room, she went in quietly and saw that James was staring out of the window. She just watched him for a few minutes, she thought about how much she loved him and how close she had come to losing him. Their baby, how was she supposed to tell him that she was pregnant? He had almost died, he didn't need the stress of an unplanned pregnancy.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," said James suddenly

"How did you know I was here?" asked Lily smiling.

"I saw your beautiful reflection in the window," he said, "now don't I at least get a kiss?"

"Of course you do," said Lily, then she went over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips but soon pulled away when she realized she was crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" asked James wiping her tears away.

"You, I-I thought you were going to… I thought I'd lost…"

"Hey, shhh it's okay. I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere, ever," said James as Lily burrowed her head in his chest muffling her sobs.

It took a few minutes for Lily to compose herself, when she did she lifted her head so she could see James' face.

"Sorry, I've just had to keep it together for 2 weeks and… I'm sorry, you've just woken up, I shouldn't be…"

"It's fine, I've wanted to see you all day I don't care, I just wanted to see you, to hold you, make sure you were alright and make sure you weren't worrying yourself"

"I should be making sure, you're alright you were unconscious for almost 2 weeks. How are you feeling? You were hit by a lot of curses. Are you suffering any side effects? What have the healers said?"

"Relax, I'm fine, I've taken a shit load of potions and the healers said I'll make a full recovery," said James sitting up and pulling Lily onto the bed next to him, "Do you have any idea how hard I had to fight not to run after you earlier, I've been worried sick about you all day"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Why don't we tell everyone about us?" asked James.

"You think we should?"

"Uh huh, when I was coming round the healer said I was muttering your name. All day I've wanted to see you, but I couldn't ask anyone to get in touch with you because we have to keep it a secret. I love you and I want everyone to know, this was a wake up call life is too short, I want you all the time, not snatched moments when no' one is looking. What do you think?"

"Alright, let's tell everyone," said Lily

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, as soon as you're out of here, and back to your old self, we'll tell everyone"

"Awww why not right away?"

"Because you're still weak from the attack,"

"I am not, I feel fine"

"But you're not," argued Lily

"And neither are you, are you?"

"No I'm not, you're still not yourself either"

"What's the matter with you? Anything I can help with?"

"No, I'm just tired, I spent most nights on that chair and trust me it's not as comfortable as it looks"

James just looked over at the plastic chair next to his bed.

"It looks like it would be hell to sleep on," he commented

"Hell doesn't even begin to cover it"

"Then why did you sleep on it?"

"I didn't want you to wake up alone, I wanted to stay with you"

"Then why didn't you just sleep with me, that would have been an awesome way to come out of a coma, to find my beautiful, sexy girlfriend asleep next to me,"

"That might have raised a few questions"

"So, we're telling everyone anyway"

"Well I didn't know that at the time, did I?"

"Will you stay tonight? I've missed you so much"

"Missed me? You've been unconscious for 2 weeks, I doubt you even knew I was here"

"I meant I missed you today"

"Oh"

"So will you please stay with me?"

"Yes, because I unlike you have missed you for 2 weeks"

"I would have missed you if I had been conscious"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	12. Unexpected babies and proposals

**Unexpected babies and Proposals**

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads well sleepyhead," said Ruby coming into James' hospital room the next morning, "Shouldn't you be the one resting?" she said to him.

"Wh huh," said Lily eloquently waking up to find, James propped up on his elbows looking down at her sleeping.

"Morning sunshine," said Ruby cheerfully

"What are you so happy about?" asked Lily sitting up.

"Well it's the end of my shift, and I don't have to look at you moping around this place anymore, loverboy is being discharged this afternoon," said Ruby.

"Really, thank god this place is depressing," said James.

"Are you sure he's ready? He only woke up yesterday," asked Lily worriedly.

"Are you questioning my medical knowledge, he'll be fine as long as he takes his potions"

"Oh right, I'll make sure he does," said Lily.

"Good, now I brought breakfast. Make sure you eat it today, I know you didn't yesterday"

"Oh I don't think I should," said Lily, _'What if I get morning sickness? I can't tell James about the baby yet, he's ill'_

"You damn well going to and don't give me that nausea shit, you still have to eat"

"Nausea, are you sick?" James asked Lily concerned

"I think I'm gonna be," she said jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom attached to James' room.

"Don't worry it's perfectly normal," Ruby reassured James, seeing the worried look on his face as he heard Lily throw up.

"Normal, how is that normal? Is something wrong with her?"

"No, morning sickness is a little unusual this early, but I did the examination myself both mother and baby are in perfect health," said Ruby unaware that James didn't know Lily was pregnant.

"What?… Lily what's going on?" he stuttered as Lily came out of the bathroom.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing, just exhaustion," said Lily casually.

"You haven't told him," said Ruby incredulously.

"You did, didn't you?" sighed Lily

"I didn't know," protested Ruby

"It's okay I was going to wait till he was better but…"

"UH HELLO, will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"I'll leave you two, to it," said Ruby leaving the room.

"Lily, are you…"

"Pregnant, yeah I am."

"Wh… whoah… wow"

"Are you upset with me? If you are you can yell, just yell, or I'll go. I didn't plan it but I understand if you…"

"Upset, are you kidding I can't believe… wow," said James not able to find the words, instead he reached out and grabbed Lily by the waist

"Wow," said James not able to find the words, instead he reached out and grabbed Lily by the waist and pulling her into his lap, "I'd never be upset. I love you. I'm just in shock, I thought we'd always been car…"

"The weekend I stayed at your flat, Sunday morning, I didn't do the charm and I don't remember you doing it"

"Uh… actually now that you mention it I thought you had done it"

"Nope, and it fits the time scale"

"So you're…"

"Nearly 3 weeks"

"Oh god, I can't believe it we're going to be parents, a baby we'll have a baby," said James, putting his hands over Lily's stomach, "I love you and the baby"

"Thank god, I wasn't sure…"

"Why would you ever think I wouldn't be happy?"

"I don't know, we haven't been together that long, we've been keeping it a secret, you're just out of a coma and oh I don't know it was the last thing I was expecting…"

"I know we haven't been together long and it wasn't planned and all that other stuff, but I don't care I love you and I don't ever want anyone else"

"Thank you, I really needed you to say that" said Lily turning round in his lap and hugging him.

"Marry me?" he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she said seriously pulling away.

"Marry me?"

_'This wasn't supposed to happen. What if he thinks I'm trying to trap him? I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant those types of marriages never work. Everyone will think I got pregnant on purpose. This is wrong'_

"James, don't be silly"

"I'm serious, will you marry me?"

"No, you're only doing this…"

"PRONGS m'boy how are you. The nurse said you were getting out today. Oh hi Lily," said Sirius who had just barged in.

"Hi," said Lily, "I should go"

"No, wait we have to…" said James.

"Later," said Lily getting up.

Sirius just gave them a look that showed his confusion.

"Work," said James simply.


	13. Sorting out stuff

**Sorting out stuff**

Lily apparated to James' flat as soon as she was finished. She could hear him talking to his mother in the next room.

"…I don't know what to do now. Should I go and talk to her?" she heard him say.

"No just leave her"

"But…"

"Let me finish, just leave her for now to give her time to think. She'll come to you when she's ready, but something tells me it won't take her long," Lily heard James' mother say to him.

"I hope so mum, I really do"

"I think you'll find I'm right, what do you think Lily, dear? Are you going to come in and join us?" said James' mother.

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop…" said Lily sheepishly as she joined James and his mum in the living room.

"That's quite alright, dear I was just leaving," said James' mother as she rose from the couch and kissed James on the cheek, "I'll floo you later, okay?"

"Okay, mum," said James.

"Bye, be good," she said, "Hopefully I'll see you later as well," she said to Lily then she apparated.

"How are you feeling? Have you taken all your potions?" Lily asked James.

"I'm fine and yes I've taken them"

"Good"

"Lily"

"Hmmm"

"Come here," he said taking her hand and pulling her down on the sofa next to him, he put his arm around her shoulder, kissed her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay"

"What happened at the hospital?"

"I dunno, just…"

"You said no, I asked you to marry me and you said no"

"I know"

"Why?"

"Because it's not right…"

"How can you say that? How can you say that we're not right, that…" said James jumping up.

"I'm not saying that us being together isn't right, you know I love you…"

"And I love you"

"But getting married just because I'm pregnant isn't right. Marriages that start like that never work, they cause pain and misery not just for them but for the child as well and I don't want to put our baby through that, it's not fair, on any of us"

"Lily, that won't ever happen to us"

"I'm sure everyone says that, but we don't know, nobody knows. That's why it's not right"

"Lily, sweetheart look at me, come on," James coaxed, Lily raised her head to look at him, "I didn't ask you just because you're pregnant,"

Lily raised her eyebrow at him.

"Alright, I'll admit it was a contributing factor."

"See," said Lily standing up, "Why can't we just leave things as they are? Well maybe not exactly but…"

"I was going to ask you anyway"

"No, no you weren't"

"I was, I've been carrying the ring with me for the past few weeks. I thought it would be the perfect way to tell everyone about us, to show them that we really do love each other. You see I was planning to propose anyway."

"It's still not for the right reasons, to show everyone how we feel, to give the baby a proper home, it's not…"

"I love you, I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to be able to tell everyone that you're my wife, I want to sit with you over the breakfast table and bicker with you over who's turn it is to change the baby's nappy. I want you for the rest of my life, I know that I will do everything I can to make sure that you and the baby are safe and happy."

"Ask me again," said Lily quietly.

James took a small velvet box out of his pocket and he got down on one knee, "Lily sweetheart, will you do me the great honor of agreeing to be my wife"

"Yes," nodded Lily her eyes filling up with tears.


	14. Sirius finds out

**Sirius finds out**

"Rise and shine, beautiful," said James cheerfully as he took a tray of food into the bedroom where Lily was waking up.

"Hmmm, what's this? Breakfast in bed. What did I do to deserve this?" said Lily sitting up.

"You don't have do anything. I'm allowed to bring my fiancée breakfast in bed, aren't I?"

"Yeah, ooooh bacon my favorite," said Lily ready to feast on the huge breakfast James had cooked her.

"How are you feeling this morning? Any morning sickness?"

"Emmm no I feel fine," said Lily with a mouthful of bacon.

"Good," said James, he gave her a peck on the cheek and reached over and took a piece of toast.

"Hey, that's mine"

"I can't have one bit of toast?"

"I'm eating for two"

-----------

"Have you taken your potions?" Lily asked James after breakfast.

"No, I don't need to I'm fine and they taste yucky," replied James

"I don't care how 'yucky' they taste, you're taking them"

"Don't want to," said James childishly

"James"

"Yes"

"You're taking them"

"Am not, they're yucky"

Then suddenly without warning Lily pounced on him and had him pinned to the floor.

"Lily if you wanted me that badly, you could have just said, I wouldn't have said no," said James with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Potter, but you're taking these potions and no at this particular moment I don't want you, well not that way,"

CRACK

"Well I uh wonder what is it James wants to tell me Mrs. P," said Sirius who had just apparated into the flat with James' mum and was now looking at Lily and James very strangely, Lily still being on top of James.

"Oh, uh," said Lily eloquently as she got off of James and brushed herself off.

"Um mate there's something I have to tell you, something I probably should have told you a while ago," said James standing up.

"I'll say. Is that what I think it is?" said Sirius pointing to the ring on Lily's left hand.

"Mrs. Potter would you like some tea?" asked Lily sensing James had to talk to Sirius alone.

"Yes, I'll help you make it," said James' mum following Lily into the kitchen.

"I really did want to tell you," said James

"Tell me that you and Lily were engaged? When were you actually going to tell me? When the first kid arrived or when you eloped?" said Sirius heatedly.

James and Lily had agreed, well Lily demanded, to keep her pregnancy a secret at least until she was 3 months because it was bad luck and things could go wrong. James was reluctant to say the least, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"No, I wanted to tell you, but when I was sure, it had gone on too long. And we only got engaged last night,"

"So how long have you two been…"

"You know the night we saw the girls in that café?"

"Yeah. Since then, that was months ago now"

"I know but things only started getting serious recently…"

"Serious, you're bloody well engaged."

"Look Padfoot, you know the state I was in when we broke up,"

"Yeah you were a mess"

"Yeah, I love her. I love being around her, I never even realized how much I missed her. But when I came out of that coma I knew that all I wanted was to see her. Please just try to understand we wanted to tell everyone but we weren't even sure how we felt about each other…"

"Everyone, I'm supposed to be your best mate…"

"I wanted to tell you, I really did"

"If you wanted to tell me that bad you would have"

"Mate don't be like that. I promised Lily…"

"You put her above your mates"

"She's going to be my wife. Please don't, you know how much you both mean to me, I don't want any…" said James struggling to find the words he wanted to say.

"Course I am happy for you, really I am. It's just a bit of a shock that's all. But congratulations"


	15. Chapter 15

**Afternoon Tea**

"So when are you going to set a date?" asked Sirius.

James, Lily, Sirius and Mrs. Potter were in James' flat celebrating the engagement.

"We want to get married as soon as possible, in the next two months at least," said James.

Lily and James had decided this the night before, they wanted to be married before the baby was born and before Lily was showing.

"Oh, that's… soon. Is there any particular reason for the rush?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"We don't see the point in waiting," said James.

"You don't want in rush into something you might regret later," said Sirius.

"We're not," said James sharply.

"I'm just saying," said Sirius.

"Saying what exactly?" said James getting angry.

"He's just worried because we haven't been together that long, he's just looking out for you," said Lily, not wanting them to fall out.

"Well he doesn't have to, we know what we're doing"

"I know, but James be fair he only just found out about us," reasoned Lily

"I guess"

"Good, now why don't you boys clear away these cups," said Mrs. Potter

"Okay"

"Okay"

James and Sirius started to pick up the dishes.

"And don't forget to wash them and put them away," Mrs. Potter reminded them.

"She just wants to interrogate Lily," Sirius grumbled on the way to the kitchen.

"I heard that young man,"

"Oops"

"Ha ha you're in trouble," laughed James.

"Will both of you grow up please?" Lily shouted to them

"Wow Evans still got you whipped"

"Shut up" mumbled James and then they disappeared into the kitchen.

"So…" said Mrs. Potter

"So…" said Lily starting to feel nervous, she always got the impression that Mrs. Potter knew everything and that you couldn't fool her for one second.

"Does James know you're pregnant?"

"Pardon?" was all Lily managed to say. That was the last thing she had been expecting.

"Have you told him he's going to be a dad? I assume it's his"

"Wh- whoda I mean, what makes you think I'm pregnant?" said Lily trying to remain calm, even though she was completely freaked out.

"I know you are, I know the signs," said Mrs. Potter then she paused and asked, "Are you denying it?"

"No," said Lily, she couldn't directly lie to her face.

"So you are pregnant?"

"Yes"

"And it is my son's baby?"

"Yes"

"And does he know?"

"Yes, but you can't say anything, we decided to wait until I was 3 months until we tell everyone"

"I'm his mother"

"I know and he wanted to tell you, but…"

"But what?"

"I asked him not to"

"Why would you do that?"

'_Wow Sirius wasn't kidding when he said I would be interrogated'_ thought Lily before she answered.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong and I feel it would be tempting fate, my sister had a miscarriage a few years ago and it's just made me nervous"

"That is perfectly understandable. I assume that is why you are both is such a rush to get married"

"Yeah, we want to be married before the baby is born and before it starts to show that I'm pregnant"

"Is that the reason for the engagement because I got the impression from James that you were not at all keen on the idea when he was in hospital?"

"No it's not the reason. I found out about the baby while he was in hospital but I thought he was only proposing because I was pregnant. But he told me last night he was planning on doing it anyway"

"Well I'm sure you'll make each other happy. But I feel I should warn you"

"About what?"

"Marrying into the Potter family"

"Mum, I hope you're not scaring her off," said James as he and Sirius reentered the room.

"No, but I feel the girl deserves a bit of warning"

"Okay, now I'm nervous, will one of you please tell me?" said Lily.

"When you go public about the engagement, there will be an engagement party hosted by yours truly. You will have to meet, mingle and try to impress a bunch of stuck up old influential old family friends, who really are a pain the behind. And of course the worst one of them all, James' grandmother, my mother in law, you thinks the sun shines out of her grandson's backside and has been saying since the day he was born that no girl will ever be good enough for him except Lydia McKinley, and that he gets all his faults from my side of the family but that is my issue not yours," said Mrs. Potter.

"Who is Lydia McKinley?" demanded Lily.

"A slut whore…" started Sirius

"Language," scolded Mrs. Potter.

"Sorry but she is, anyway she's 2 years younger than us and from a long line of purebloods and is basically a pain in the ass, that is always trying to…" said James stopping and looking nervously at his mother, "seduce me"

"She sounds lovely," muttered Lily, "I'm sure we'll get along fine"

"Don't worry you know I only want you," James whispered softly in her ear.

"I know and by the way your mother guessed about the baby," she whispered back.

"I should've known," chuckled James.


	16. Chapter 16

**Telling the girls**

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" James asked Lily.

Sirius and Mrs. Potter had just left and Lily was about to go and tell Lucy and Kara about her and James.

"I'm sure, it's better if I do it. I don't think it will be a great shock for them like it was with Sirius, they've been trying to guess who I've been seeing for weeks now," said Lily.

"Okay. Are you coming back tonight?"

"I don't know, I'll probably spend the night with the girls you know talking about you and all that stuff"

"Awww, you're leaving me all alone," pouted James.

"You're a big boy now, I'm sure you can handle the monsters under the bed"

"But I'll be lonely"

"I'll come over in the morning"

"Promise"

"Promise," said Lily before giving James a quick kiss and then apparating.

------------------------------------

Later that afternoon James was alone in his flat watching TV, then he heard 3 loud pops in the hall. Suddenly a body launched itself at him.

"Will you get off him?" he heard Lily say.

Then whoever it was got off him. It was Lucy.

"Oh sorry James, Lily just told us. It's soooo romantic," gushed Lucy.

"And so we decided to use it as an excuse to get pissed," said Kara, "Where's your friends?"

"Uh at Sirius' I think," mumbled James dazed.

"Okay," said Kara then she went over to the fireplace and a few minutes later Sirius, Remus and Peter emerged from the fire.

"That's better, now who's making the drinks?" said Kara.

"I'll do it," said Lily rolling her eyes, "Margarita's?"

"Yeah," said Lucy

"Firewhiskey for us," said Sirius.

Lily went into the kitchen and started to make the drinks. James followed her in.

"Remember nothing alcoholic for you," said James wrapping his arm around Lily's waist.

"I know, I'll stick to butterbeer"

"Good, we can't risk anything happening to baby Potter," said James placing his hand on her stomach.

"Although, I don't see why I should be the only one to suffer"

"What do you mean? You do know it's biologically impossible for me to give birth"

"I know I meant why should I be the only sober one, I think you should stick to butterbeer as well"

"You do? Really? I don't think that's really necessary"

"I do"

"Lily"

"James, you got me into this mess…"

"Fine, fine, I won't touch a drop for the next 9 months"

"Awww that's sweet, but I was only joking you can drink if you want to"

"Are you sure or is this a test?"

"I'm sure, it just means you have to get up with the baby in the middle of the night"

"It'll be my pleasure,"

----------------------------------------------------

"You know I love you, I really do," slurred James later that night

Lily was not having fun, everyone else was drunk and she was stone cold sober.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," said Lily clearly bored.

"And…"

"And what?" she snapped.

"Do you love me too?"

"Yeah, sure"

"I don't believe you, you devil woman," gasped James.

"James, you're drunk"

"I am not"

"Lileeeeee, why aren't you having fun?" asked a drunken Lucy

"Beeeeeecause she isn't drinking," James drunkenly explained

"Why not?" enquired Kara.

"Because she's not allowed because she's…" James was cut off by Lily clamping her hand over his mouth.

"I uh had to take some potions earlier and they don't mix with alcohol," said Lily before dragging James into the bedroom.

"Ooooohhhhh what are we doing in here?" giggled James childishly.

"Nothing you're gonna like," said Lily then she punched him in the stomach.

"What… did… I… do?" he wheezed trying to get his breath back.

"You can bite your tongue, you almost let it slip that I am pregnant"

"Oh oops, sorry. Forgive me?" pouted James putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well I'll think about it," said Lily knowing she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long anyway.

"I'll make it up to you," said James backing her into the bedroom wall.

"Ugh not right now, I'm not in the mood right now, I hate being sober when you can all drink," grumbled Lily

"I'm sorry I'll stop," said James sitting on the bed.

"It's okay, you're having fun, you don't have to…" said Lily but she stopped when she realized James was passed out.

"What am I going to do with you?" said Lily fondly as she kissed his cheek and went back to the party.


	17. Chapter 17

Meeting Grandma Potter 

"James what about this skirt?" asked Lily who had been modeling outfits for the past hour, she was going to meet James' grandmother for the first time that afternoon.

"Not short enough," was James' reply

"JAMES," she shouted, "Pay attention, do you want your Grandmother to hate me?"

"She'll love you because I love you"

"Oh please, maybe I should wear trousers or is she so old fashioned that she thinks women should never wear trousers? James what do you think?"

"A skirt definitely and no underwear"

"JAMES, please put your perverted thoughts to the back of your mind today"

"Awwwww"

"So…."

"Skirt Grandma always wears skirts you know with matching jackets," said James obviously thinking hard.

"A suit, what a black one…."

"No they are usually green or blue…"

"High society lunching…"

"Lily can I go and do something else?" moaned James.

"Yes fine go," said Lily waving him away and she turned back to her closet.

-------------------------

CRACK

"James," said Mrs Potter

"Mum, what are you doing here we're not late yet," said James

"I came to make sure everything is okay"

"Why wouldn't it be? Although Lily is taking a long time to pick an outfit," said James.

"I thought so, I'll go and see her you just make sure you're presentable and try to do something with your hair," said Mrs Potter before going into the bedroom to see Lily.

Ten minutes later Lily came into the living room wearing a casual white dress, of a suitable length and that didn't have a plunging neckline but was subtly sexy none the less and a pink cardigan.

"Wow, you look great," said James.

"Thanks," said Lily, "Are you sure it's not…"

"No you look perfect," said James taking Lily's hand and kissing it, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world"

"Right you two, you better go now or you'll be late, your father and I will be along in a few minutes," said Mrs Potter.

"Okay and thanks for helping me," said Lily

"It's no problem I remember how daunting it is," said Mrs. Potter, "Good luck," then she apparated.

"Come here," said James taking Lily into his reassuring arms, "I don't want you to worry alright"

"I can't help it, I don't want her to hate me"

"She won't nobody could hate you," said James pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "I love you and my grandmother loves me so she'll love you"

"She wants you to marry some pureblood skank slut and…"

"And I'm marrying the most amazing…"

"Oh shut up, she'll hate me I know it and you know it"

"I don't want you to worry it's not good for you or the baby and as your future husband I command you to calm down"

"Come on we're going to be late," said Lily grabbing James' hand and apparating.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be doing that now…" said James as they appeared outside his Grandparents mansion.

"It's an old witches tale, there is no medical proof that apparation has any effect whatsoever on an unborn child," said Lily.

"Still would you mind…"

"James I can't get through nine months without apparating, I have work and…."

"I can apparate you to work. I was just going to say would you please try to do it as little as possible"

"Okay fine. This really not the time to be talking about this," said Lily, "come on we should go inside… and get this over with"

"Stop worrying, Grandma isn't as bad as mum makes out. I'm sure everything will be fine," said James putting his arm over Lily's shoulder.

"We both know that she'll hate me"

"Come on," said James steering her towards the front door and he rang the bell.

"Mr. Potter welcome, and your guest," said the Butler when he answered the door.

"Hello Edgar, this is my fiancée Lily Evans," said James.

"Welcome Ms. Evans," said Edgar, "Mistress is in the drawing room, I'll take you there now"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone I know it's been a while since I updated this story.**

**I have found myself with some time on my hands and**

**I would like to use this time to complete some of**

**my stories.**

**So I am putting this up to ask for your help, I seem to have run out of ideas for this story**

**and I would appreciate any ideas or storylines you would like to see **

**written for this story.**

**Please help me finish this story before the new year.**

**XxStephxX**


End file.
